1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices, gamma voltage generators, display devices having the gamma voltage generators, and methods for generating gamma voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel and a driver (e.g., a panel driver). The display panel includes a plurality of pixels. The driver may include a scan driver for providing a scan signal to the pixels, and a data driver providing a data signal to the pixels. The data driver may convert digital image data received from a controller into an analog data signal based on gamma voltages output form a gamma voltage generator.
The display device adjusts a plurality of gamma tab voltages for compensating the gamma voltages to generate a gamma curve to display an image. When the pixel, which may include an organic light emitting diode in the display device, is degraded, a voltage output that is greater than a maximum level of the gamma voltage is sometimes necessary to compensate the degradation to thereby correct the image.
To compensate the degradation, conventional display devices may adjust a minimum reference voltage and a maximum reference voltage provided to a gamma voltage generator to set a margin to the gamma tab voltage, or may perform a data remapping for reducing an entirety of a voltage range of the gamma voltages to output a gamma voltage that is greater than a previous maximum level of the gamma voltage. However, a resolution of the gamma voltage with respect to predetermined bits is decreased, so that a grayscale inversion, a mixture of grayscales in a middle grayscale, etc. may occur, and so that display quality may decrease.